


Bittersweet Mercy

by koyeop



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Blood, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Kyrie and Axel pining for Fuka, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyeop/pseuds/koyeop
Summary: He didn't mean to pull the trigger then and there, on his lover no less. He didn't deserve to see her, and certainly not her forgiveness.(An alternate handling of the scene where Caramia shoots accidentally shoots Fuka)





	Bittersweet Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have mixed up some timelines from canon such as when Fuka joins Oz Famiglie, but since we're already deviating from canon why not go all the way right?

“Can I come with you?” Fuka pleaded, longing to be by Caramia’s side. It hadn’t been long since the pair had begun seeing each other, but they were nearly inseparable. When they happened to be apart, everyone would hear of how much they missed each other. It was the cause of Kyrie’s many headaches these days.

“No, I need you to stay here. No...I’m giving you a direct order as your boss, to stay home tonight. I don’t want you to leave the manor’s grounds,” He gripped her shoulders tightly. “Besides, you’re still recovering from that cold,” After receiving word that Hamelin was spotted in town again, Axel and himself had decided they’d take action into their own hands and patrol the streets. Word had it that he’d been spotted near Oz’s border, and Caramia wasn’t going to allow him back into town so easily. He was lucky that he hadn’t been locked up for eternity, considering the severity of his atrocities... So just why did he bother to come back? What was drawing him back here? Regardless of the answers to his questions, the feared lion was determined to stop Hamelin before he harmed anyone else. One person killed in cold blood was more than enough. Bringing Fuka along was out of the question. Caramia wouldn’t know what to do if she was taken hostage, hurt, or even… Killed… What if she ended up like Robin Hood’s wife…? What if he lost control of himself due to that damn pipe? Would he tear her limb from limb with his own two hands? Coming to his senses only to find himself caked in her blood was his worst nightmare. It was safer for her to be here, inside guarded territory with Kyrie. 

“But I want to be useful to you. Maybe I could protect you? You’ve taught me how to use a gun…”

“Absolutely not. I told you, I’d rather you never have to use a gun. I promise, you’ll be useful here. You being here gives me something to want to come home to. You’re my morale,” He held her face in his palms, occasionally stroking her hair. Fuka sighed, not quite content with his answer, but chose to accept it regardless.

“Alright, but please,  _ please _ be careful out there,” 

“I will. I promise signorina,” He beamed at her before closing the door behind him and Axel. It was his own attempt at reassuring her that they’d be fine. There was no need to worry. The two were armed well, there was no way that if they came across Hamelin, they’d be bested. Despite everything she knew, she couldn’t stop the miserable feeling in her stomach. It clawed at her insides, shredding her from the inside out.

Kyrie placed a hand on her shoulder, ushering her away from the entrance.

“Why don’t you be a good girl for me and retire for the night? They won’t come home until daybreak, most likely,”

“I want to wait for him,” Her lips tightened, forming a thin line. She had no inclination to budge on her stance.

“I’ve so generously offered my very important time to Caramia, and he’s trusted me to guard you, but I take it you aren’t that much of an imbecile to follow him, correct?” His condescending tone was irritating, mostly because that  _ was _ entirely her plan. She couldn’t sit still while he put himself in danger.

“...I won’t,” Kyrie shrugged his shoulders at her response.

“I’ll take your word for it. Now, I’m headed for some peaceful time  _ alone _ now that those two are gone. Do keep it down if you decide to remain awake,” With a deep and dramatic bow, he climbed the steps and headed towards his office. Fuka pondered if he was actually going to do some paperwork, or if he was going to down a bottle of wine in solitude. It wasn’t a secret that Kyrie had his own stash of fine wine, just like Axel had his stash of sweets. Either ways, hopefully whichever he chose would be enough of a distraction to allow her to slip out unnoticed. She waited impatiently, switching between drumming her feet on the floor and twiddling her thumbs. Nothing nearby being particularly interesting. With each painful tick of the hand on the clock, she grew more anxious. What if something had happened to Caramia in that short amount of time? After what seemed an eternity, the minute hand hit 6. Half an hour would be more than enough time to allow the duo to make it to town, and Kyrie to become absorbed in whatever he was doing. 

Fuka hesitantly creaked open the door. To her dismay, Yehudi was guarding the front gate a few metres in front of her. She had hoped that he’d fall asleep on duty as usual, but it seemed tonight was different. Caramia would’ve given him orders to not allow her out, knowing him. He certainly was taking precautions to ensure she didn’t leave. Yehudi was probably scared stiff at the thought of what Caramia would do to him if he’d allowed her out on his watch. The fear was probably enough to keep him wide awake. Fuka thanked herself silently for having the foresight to prepare for this much at least. Swiftly, she threw the bag of cookies she’d grabbed from the kitchen after Kyrie left her into a bush to the right. She’d have to apologize to Axel later about using his stash to sneak out. 

Yehudi snapped to attention at the sound of rustling, and just as planned, he moved to check the disturbance. It was just enough time to allow her to sneak past him, turn the corner unheard, and dart towards the town. Caramia would likely be displeased with her, but that was the least of her worries. She was more concerned about him finding himself in a predicament that neither him nor Axel could get out of. If anything, she could always rush back to get Kyrie’s help. She knew she wasn’t useless, and she was going to prove it if the time came. 

She picked up the pace, running into town, through the alleys and lamp-lit streets. Her heels clicked on the cobblestone with each corner she turned, each road she ran down. Fuka prayed that if there really was such a criminal running through the streets, he wouldn’t hear her steps. She turned the corner where she was certain she heard Caramia speaking lowly. Seeing the familiar silhouette, she rushed towards him.

Her sweet voice was heard a millisecond too late. Only when the bullet tore through her flesh did he hear his name roll off her tongue in her shrill voice, quickly cut short. Caramia’s eyes widened in horror, his grip on the gun loosening until he let it drop to the ground. The cream of her dress quickly turned to red, a colour he never wished to see her in. Not like this, anyways. He was frozen, unable to do anything but quiver at the sight of his handiwork. Caramia’s mind began to race. He was a monster, how could he have done this? Was he really so brash to pull the trigger without looking? She was supposed to be in her cabin, at the manor at least… Why was she here when he told her not to come? Fuka began gasping for air. Grasping at the wound in her side. It hurt, but it hurt more to see who fired the gun. Wasn’t he supposed to protect her? What did she do to deserve this? Was this his plan all along? To kill her to ease their burdens? Her knees buckled and she collapsed towards cold stone path, her face damp with tears. Caramia fell forwards into a hasty sprint, allowing her to fall into his arms before she hit the stone path. 

“Fuka! Fuka… Oh god… Say something to me, please,” Caramia’s voice trembled, afraid she wouldn’t reply. His hands rubbed at her back, knowing it would do nothing to soothe her pain. There wasn’t a thing he could do, he was powerless at the mercy of his own eagerness.

“Nngh… Cara….mia….” She wheezed, gripping onto his coat, hoping to find some purchase of stability in it.

“I’m so sorry Fuka, I’m so so  _ so  _ sorry,” It felt like apologies were the only thing running through his mind. Guilt wracked his brain and he pulled her closer, only to release her abruptly when she winced in pain at the contact. “Don’t move. Here...” His careful hands readjusted her so her head laid on his lap. He removed his heavy coat and laid it overtop of Fuka, wondering why she didn’t even bother to grab a sweater considering how chill the night was these days. That was probably the least of anyone’s concerns at the moment, but he still felt the need to fret over the most minor of things.

“Don’t… I’ll get blood on it,” 

“Do you really think I care about that? My sweet signorina…” His fingers combed through her hair, the pink softness a contrast to the black leather of his glove.

“Boss, what happened?” Axel quickly rushed over to the pair, taking the shotgun off his back and arming himself. “What direction did he go?” His eyes darted back and forth from behind his glasses, scanning the street for traces of Hamelin.

“I...I...I’m the one who…” He struggled to squeeze the words out, to admit that he was the coward who shot his own lover. The girl who had given him endless love and support ended up at the wrong end of his pistol, and he was to blame.

“We need to get her to Robin Hood,” Axel said matter-of-factly. He took charge of the situation, seeing as how his boss was in no position to lead. Caramia nodded weakly, moving to pick her up in his arms. He held her close, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. It would’ve been easier for him to carry Fuka on his back there, seeing as how many times he had to carry her home from the bar. The bullet had pierced the front of her torso, and the excess pressure on it would be too difficult on her though, and Caramia wasn’t willing to put her in any more pain than he already had. Axel guarded his boss’ back, praying no one would take the opportunity to strike. Caramia could’ve just missed the target and shot her by accident, and if Hamelin was truly on the loose… Who knew when he could strike?

“Signorina, we’re almost there… We’ll get you help, I promise,” Caramia spoke to her sweetly, trying to encourage her to hold on.

The door of Sherwood Clinic was thrown open with a  _ bang!  _ Robin Hood stood up abruptly, knocking over the cup of tea he had set before him in the lamplight. 

“Please doctor, you’ve got to help her,” Caramia panted before setting her on the bed. He keeled over, hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath. Taking one look at Fuka, Robin Hood was thrown into a state of not only alarm. There was so much blood, her palms stained with it from trying to stop the bleeding herself. A small puddle quickly formed as droplets dripped from her finger to the wooden floor.

“What the hell happened!?” Fuka had quickly become a friend to him after showing up in town with no memories. Her exuberant smile and persistence to continue seeing him despite his cold demeanor had won him over in the end. No matter how many times she was sent away, she’d always come back with the same innocent naitivite. 

“I’ll explain everything later, please, just help her…” His eyes pleaded with bleak masked figure, who only stared back, emotionless.

“Fine. She was shot, correct?” His words were cold, and thinly veiled his rage.

“...Yes,”

“I’ll have to remove the bullet, but due to the fact that the medicine she’s been taking for her cold hasn’t fully left her system, I won’t be able to use anaesthesia,”

“What?” Caramia’s heart dropped.

“That’s too cruel Robin Hood,” Axel chimed in, his eyebrows scrunched together in worry. 

“The substances in her medicine won’t work with the anaesthesia. If I try to use it, it’ll create more complications for her,”

“There’s really nothing you can do to ease the pain?” Caramia’s voice was weak. He’d already put her through too much already, and now she’d have to undergo surgery with no anaesthesia? 

“In the morning I can administer some painkillers, but for now, no,” 

The don turned his back, moving to a chair on the other side of the curtain blocking his view from Fuka. 

“Do what you need to do doctor,” He buried his face in his palms, shielding himself from Axel’s steely gaze. He didn’t want his subordinate nor his lover to see him cry. He was the leader of the Oz Familgie. He had to be strong, courageous which ight now, he was anything but.

“Boss…” Axel silently begged for orders. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but he was beginning to put together the pieces on his own. He didn’t wish to stick around to be witness to Fuka’s pain, but he didn’t want to leave Caramia in such a vulnerable state.

“Axel, go continue the patrol,”

“Are you sure?”

“That’s an order,” His voice was cold, devoid of emotion. “Even if this wasn’t his doing, he could still be out there. We can’t take risks,”

“Yes, Boss…” Axel left quietly, the door chiming softly upon the door closing.

Caramia could hear Robin Hood speak gently to Fuka, assuring her she’d be fine, and she’d have to be strong. It was all white noise in his ears though. He could feel the blood rushing in his ears, his head and heart pounding. It felt like he couldn’t breathe until he knew she would be alright for certain. Would she ever forgive him for this? Not that he believed he deserved it, but if anything, he didn’t want Fuka to hate him. His head was filled with worrying thoughts. Would she abandon Oz for a different Famiglie after this? Would she even make it through the night? 

Her muffled screams were the worst sound he could’ve heard. Worse than when she called his name only to be cut off by his bullet. Worse than her coughing up blood. The cloth in her mouth to prevent her from biting her tongue didn’t muffle her enough. He could still make out her calling his name in agony as scalpels and forceps invaded her body. 

Fuka could feel every cut, every pinch of her muscle. The cool metal quickly warmed against her heated body, thank heavens. The wool of the cloth caught in her teeth like floss and kernels of popcorn. Her mouth was dry, throat raw from screaming for her beloved. All she wished is that he was by her side, holding her hand through this, but he opted to stay on the other side of the curtain, torturing himself listening to her screams. It hurt her that he refused to be with her, but she wondered just what he was going through himself. There was no way he meant to shoot her, she was just in the wrong place, wrong time. He’d likely thought her to be the criminal they were after, and didn’t want to hesitate in taking him out. Right? Besides, he had warned her to stay at the manor with Kyrie, though he wasn’t particularly mindful of her whereabouts.

The metallic sound rang in her ears as the bullet was placed on the tray. Robin Hood had been quiet for some time, focusing on his work in silence. The needle pierced through her flesh, sewing the skin together in an attempt to close the wound and minimize bleeding. She cried for Caramia once again to no avail. 

“Aaand… That’s it, we’re done. You did well Fuka,” Robin Hood gingerly removed the cloth from her mouth, and tucked her in. “Get some rest now,”

After a few moments of cleanup, Robin Hood returned from around the curtain, unmasked. 

“She’ll be fine, it wasn’t too deep thankfully, but it will take a couple weeks for a full recovery. I’d like to keep her with me for a few days at very least to see how she progresses,”

“Thank you doctor…” For the first time in a few hours he felt like he could breathe. She’d be okay. That was all that mattered.

“Now, what happened? Was it… Him?” His eyes darkened at the thought of the man who ruined his life being back in town, harming more innocent lives.

“No, I… I did it,”

“You shot her?”

“Axel and I were out patrolling since we heard he was back. I warned Fuka to stay home and she… She popped out from an alley and called my name. I heard the footsteps first and I just…” He sighed and ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair in frustration.

“You should be more careful. Her life is far more delicate than ours, you know that right?” He handed him the bloodied coat. “I’m sure she’d like to keep this, but I doubt she’d like it covered in blood, and I refuse to do your dry cleaning for you,”

“Thank you… Ah, yeah, I know… Is it okay if I see her before I go?”

“Be my guest, though she did blackout when we finished the surgery,” Caramia pulled back the stark white curtain, revealing an exhausted Fuka. Her breathing was a little ragged, but she was resting at least. 

“You can visit her whenever you’d like,”

“Right, thank you again Robin Hood,” Caramia solemnly strode out the door. The path back to the manor seemed like the longest walk he’d had in a long time. Each step was agony, he didn’t want to be away from her, but he didn’t want to be near her after what he’d done. She deserved better. She didn’t need to be around someone like him. An impulsive beast. 

The manor was quiet upon entering. No Kyrie there to make a snide remark, perhaps even he realized something like this was too grave to use as a cheap jab at him. Axel must’ve retired for the night, wallowing in his own thoughts alone. Caramia wasn’t blind, he knew both of them had feelings for Fuka, both of them would be hurting in their own ways. And he, as don of Famiglie Oz, was expected to keep it together and cheer everyone up, despite the fact that his heart had been torn to shreds by his own anger at himself. He felt weak, and gripped the railings to assure he didn’t collapse to the floor in dizziness. He had no right to fall now, no right to act anything other than strong after what he’d done. When he finally opened to door to his room, he promptly collapsed against the door in a fit of sobs, now that he was away from prying eyes. His fingers tore through his already messy hair, taking strands of flax with them. 

Fuka’s bleary eyes peeped open. Unable to make out the silhouette in the chair across from her, she tried to focus her vision.

“Sleeping beauty has awoken at last, has she?” The jovial tone was unmistakable. 

“Mr. Kyrie…?” Her throat was parched, voice weak.

“Oh, so you haven’t gone and lost your memories again. How pleasant, I won’t have to waste my time re-teaching you everything,”

“Can’t you be a little more polite to someone who’s recovering? You’ll increase her recovery time if you stress her out like this,” Robin Hood called from across the room. 

“If she isn’t used to my manner of speech at this point, perhaps she should stay here longer while you check her for mental instability,”

“Kyrie!” The anger in the doctor’s voice was eminent. 

“Why are you here Mr. Kyrie…?” Fuka cut in. 

“To make sure you’re still alive, that’s all. I had nothing better to do on my day off, so I wasted it on you. You should be grateful for my presence,”

“That’s… Not what I meant…”

“Oh? You mean why am  _ I _ here instead of a certain half-witted, spineless, pathetic excuse for a lion?” He grew louder with more emphasis on each insult. Fuka never liked the way he spoke about her lover, and his boss, but she knew arguing with him was pointless. She’d never win. “Caramia is too busy wallowing in self-pity that he can’t be bothered to come visit,”

“Oh…” She sighed. He must be truly upset to not even want to see her. If anything, that was the one thing she wanted right now. His warm touch, sunny smile, and sweet words to comfort her. Instead she got Kyrie’s harsh banter, though she didn’t know that Axel would’ve been any more comforting than him. He likely would’ve just stood in the corner of the room berating her for not following Caramia’s orders. 

“Enough Kyrie, If you don’t cease harassing my patient I’ll have you leave,” Robin Hood placed a hand to her forehead, taking her temperature. “How are you feeling after yesterday?”

“Harassing? Why I would never… I speak only the truth,” He pouted, trying to turn the conversation back to himself.

“It really hurts… And I feel sleepy,” She rubbed her eyes, removing dried remnants of tears out of the crevices. 

“That’s to be expected. You should be able to take some painkillers later this afternoon,”

“How long will I have to stay here Dr. Crow?” 

“Depends on how quickly you recover. Ideally, I’d like to keep you for the rest of the week at least,”

“But...I want to see him,” Fresh tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of not being able to see Caramia for a full week. Especially when she knew he was hurting inside.

“I’ll let him know you wish for his company, but you need to prioritize your own health for now Fuka. That means bed rest,” 

“Thank you Dr. Crow…” She mumbled, fatigue overcoming her again. Kyrie sighed before moving to stand. His fingertips pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Kyrie, I take it you can pass on her wish for me? I likely won’t have time to visit the manor this week, seeing as how she needs to be attended to. 

“I’ll comply, though I doubt I can get anything through that thick skull of his,” He recalled the amount of time he’d already spent trying to convince Caramia to join him on his visit, or take Axel with him later. Nothing would get him out of his bedroom, not even the growing stack of paperwork that was irritating Kyrie so badly. He could at least complete his work if he wasn’t going to socialize.

“You have my gratitude, regardless of the outcome,”

“Well, I should take my leave now. Please continue to do your best Robin Hood,” The consigliere gave a slight nod of his head before heading towards the wooden door.

“Wait for a moment,” His voice paused Kyrie’s movement. “As long as Fuka continues to be stable the next few days, she should be able to finish her recovery at home. Being closer to Caramia might lift her spirits, seeing as how it doesn’t seem he wishes to visit her,” 

“Won’t that require you to check on her daily? That seems troublesome for you,”

“Are you showing consideration? That’s a rare sight to see,”

“Please, I merely have no wish to sully my own hands with changing bandages and whatnot,”

“I’ll only need to check in a few days after she leaves. Unless another problem arises, she should be fine. Ultimately though, the decision is up to her and the Oz Famiglie. I won’t force her to do anything she doesn’t wish to, but I doubt keeping her here will do anything for her mental health,”

“I’ll pass your proposition along,”

“You make it sound like a business deal Kyrie,”

“None of this concerns me, therefore it is just business,”

“You’re telling me you don’t care that she was shot?” Robin Hood crossed his arms, glaring daggers at him.

“I don’t. She was the one who defied his orders to stay in the manor, and he was the one foolish enough to pull the trigger so hastily. I had no part in this,”

“I can see through your false truths Kyrie,”

“I have nothing to hide, I speak only the truth. I’ll be on my way now,” He slammed the door of the clinic shut, the sound reverberating through the room. Fuka shot up abruptly at the sound, wincing as she grasped at her wound.

“Take it easy, lie down now,” Robin Hood rushed to her side, easing her back to the white sheets. “You can’t be moving like that yet, you’ll reopen your stitches,”

Caramia thumbed at the lace curtains in the cabin. He knew he shouldn’t be in Fuka’s space when she wasn’t around, but he felt drawn to it’s four walls. He wasn’t sure at this point if it was comforting him, or if he was merely torturing himself. Her scent filled the room, along with the now withering heather. With her absence, no one had been around to care for them. The soft white bells clung to their stems for dear life. He picked up the clear vase, dumping the remaining old, brown-tinged water in favour for cool clear water. Her bed was still made from that day, dust starting to settle on the sheets. If only she had listened to him, she would still be running around, rejoicing at the simple task of doing laundry. Why did she brave the streets that night? She knew it was dangerous, that a criminal worse than she could imagine was walking the same paths she did every day, and he likely wouldn’t be merciful to her. What compelled her to defy his order that she stay within the manor’s grounds? 

“What kind of man snoops in a woman’s room while she’s bedridden? Dare I ask what you’re looking for? Her underwear? You disgusting pervert,”

“Kyrie, why do you have to jump to the worst possible conclusion every time?”

“I know your libido is quite high, I had to purchase earplugs when you two started dating,”

“We are  _ not _ that loud!”

“If you’re not looking for something to get off to, why are you in here then?”

“I…” Caramia fumbled with his words, his hands entwining in themselves. “I’m not sure. I guess… I feel closer to her here?”

“If you want to be close to her you should visit her in the clinic. She desires for nothing but your company,” His words tugged at his heartstrings. 

“I don’t deserve to see her,”

“You’re pitying yourself. I think whether or not you deserve to see her is up to Fuka, not you,”

“I put a bullet through her. Why would she forgive me?” His voice grew louder, threatening to crack. He could feel the tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

“You should ask her yourself,” Kyrie leaned against the doorframe. His smug smirk irritating Caramia as he cocked his head to the side. 

“I can’t!” His fist met the hardwood of the table, stirring the water in the vase.

“You won’t. You’re a coward, you always have been,”

“Shut it Kyrie,” 

“A pitiful excuse for a lion who can’t even be bothered to visit his dear sweetheart after he’s the one who harmed her,” He strode closer to Caramia, closing the distance between them. “I might just have to steal her heart while you’re busy hiding under the sheets,” Caramia grabbed Kyrie’s shoulder, throwing him to the wall. His fist hit the wall, just missing Kyrie’s head. 

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on her,”

“Who’s going to stop me?” He taunted. Caramia’s grip on his shoulder moved to grasp at the collar of his shirt.

“I won’t hesitate to kill you if you touch her. Fuka is mine,” Kyrie quickly moved to grab one of the pistols the don kept on him at all times. The cool metal of the barrel met the space between his eyebrows.

“So you didn’t lose that confidence of yours, shitty lion,”

“Don’t toy with me,” He loosened his grip, allowing Kyrie to remove himself from the wall. He set the pistol on the table.

“I just had to make sure you didn’t do something stupid like throw it away,” 

“As if I’d ever do that,” He sighed, pulling out a chair to sit, he urged his companion to do the same.

“If you aren’t going to visit her, she’s going to come home sooner than advised,” Caramia’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Robin Hood said he’d allow her to come home in a few days and recover here if she remains stable. You know Fuka will take the opportunity,” 

“I don’t know if that’ll be worse or better.... But I’m still not going to see her. I need to work some things out, and I don’t think she wants to see me,”

“She explicitly asked for you,” He remained silent, averting his gaze from Kyrie. In truth, he didn’t want to deal with what he’d done. He didn’t deserve her forgiveness, her kindness, any of it. It’d be easier to deal with if she’d slap him across the face and cuss him out, but he knew that wouldn’t be the case. 

“I’m not going. That’s that,” He stood to walk out, trying to finish the uncomfortable conversation.

“Do what you will,” 

The days in Robin Hood’s office were long. Fuka drifted in and out of sleep, with the help of painkillers she was finally able to take. She was thankful Axel stopped by frequently during his patrols. He never said much, but being able to talk to someone other than Dr. Crow was refreshing. It wasn’t that she disliked him, but he could come off a bit coldly, especially when he urged her to rest instead of forcing herself to carry a conversation. He was quite firm on his stance about her health.

The day when she was allowed to be released, under the condition she continue bed rest for another three days minimum, and no strenuous activity for another two weeks, finally came. She was elated that Dr. Crow was allowing her to recover at home. Excitement and eagerness to finally see Caramia again filled her. She held onto Axel’s arm, who had come to escort her home.

“Is it really okay for her to be walking like this?” His eyebrows furrowed with concern.

“She should be alright, though the walk may take a toll on her. Please walk slowly and take a break if needed,”

“Are you certain you want to risk walking there? You should stay here you know…” He felt guilty, knowing she shouldn’t be walking around in her current state. Axel didn’t fully approve of her going home so soon. If only the boss would get over his stubborn depressed state...

“I want to see him Mr. Axel,” 

“I can carry you if you’d like…”

“I want to try to get there on my own,” She was determined to see Caramia, even if it killed her.

“I’ll stop by in a few days to check up on you, but send for me if anything worsens, alright?” 

“Thank you for everything Dr. Crow,” Fuka grinned.

Axel did his best to accommodate Fuka’s condition. She always had trouble keeping up with him, seeing as how he was much taller and walked more briskly. He consciously took smaller strides, slowed his pace as she clung to his arm to keep herself upright. Just what kind of doctor would allow her to go back to the manor in this condition? Robin Hood was usually so firm about his practice… But to be fair, as soon as Fuka could move even a little, there was no confining her to the clinic. Her heart yearned for Caramia. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and comfort him, no matter what. The gun wasn’t fired at her on purpose, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She grasped at her wound in pain, crippling over. Axel quickly moved to support her.

“I’m...I’m fine Mr. Axel,”

“Nonsense. At this rate it will take more than double the time necessary to reach the manor. I’m sorry Fuka, but I’ll be carrying you the rest of the way,” He swooped his arms under her knees and around her back, picking her up with ease. 

“Please don’t, this is embarrassing… And what would Caramia think?” The pink on her cheeks grew more prominent.

“I think it would be more embarrassing to faint in the middle of the street, and I believe the boss would give me more than an earful if I allowed you to carry on like this,”

Caramia slumped in his desk chair, the red plush oddly not comforting today. No matter how he shifted, crossed and uncrossed his legs, he couldn’t seem to relax and get in a position to work on the stack of papers Kyrie had allowed to pile up. It wouldn’t be difficult for him to pick up some of his slack, especially seeing as how the don did most of the paperwork already. He wouldn’t even be in his office today if it wasn’t for Kyrie threatening to lock him in there until he was caught up on work. Granted, he did take a few days off to mope in his room in deafening solitude, but there was no need for the fearsome passive aggressiveness of his consigliere. 

Sighing, he pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. His eyes were still swollen and fatigued from his fits of tears, requiring his glasses to be able to focus on the small print of the documents. Thank the heavens it was mostly just items that required a signature.

He knew Fuka was supposed to come home today, despite Robin Hood wanting to keep her longer. He wished he could decide which stance to take on the subject. It was less stressful around the manor without her there, but more than anything he yearned to be by her side, to have her safe in his arms again. Much to his relief, he didn’t have to make the choice. From the sounds of it, she was dead set on coming home. Could she really call this a home though? She lived in a fixed up shed in the garden, and she had no memories. Not to mention she was living alongside someone who nearly fatally harmed her. 

Axel had been sent in his place. He didn’t trust Kyrie alone with a weakened Fuka, and Caramia adamantly refused to go. Robin Hood himself had requested that he come and retrieve her, due to her countless complaints about him not being there. Caramia couldn’t bring himself to see her, not right now. She probably needed time to think about their relationship after the incident, and he needed to re-assess himself. Was his impulse control and foresight so poor that he pulled the trigger then and there?

Peering out the paned glass window, his eyes became fixated on the sight of Fuka and Axel. His heart stopped at the sight, both jealousy and guilt flooding him. Why was he carrying his lover like  _ that _ ? The only person that should be carrying her bridal-style was himself, but he was also the same person holed up in his office rather than going to see her home. He longed to rush down the stairs to greet her at the front door, ask how she was feeling, kiss her forehead and apologize again… But he couldn’t will his legs to move. He didn’t belong in her sight, not now anyways. He’d have to leave her in Axel’s care for the time being. Besides, his caporegime was reliable and capable. There was no reason to think that she’d be in better hands if it was himself instead.

“Boss, Fuka has been seen home safely. She’s currently resting in bed,” Axel reported

“Good, you have my thanks for doing this. How is she doing?”

“She’s better than she has been, but she can’t walk by herself. She tried desperately but was unable to keep up a decent pace, so it resulted in me carrying her most of the way,”

“Ah… I see,” Caramia diverted his attention to the window, suddenly taking interest in the puffy white clouds.

“You know… She still wants to see you. Quite badly at that,” 

“I’m aware. Everyone has made me aware of that fact. It’s not changing my mind,” Axel shifted nervously, sensing the anger in his voice. He could be quite the beast when he was enraged, and he didn’t wish to provoke the lion any further, but he couldn’t watch as Fuka suffered alone. Axel wished his presence could be enough for her, but it wasn’t. If she could rely on only him, he wouldn’t mind in the slightest, but that wasn’t where her heart was. She needed Caramia beside her, and he wasn’t going to rest until he eased her pain.

“You’re the only reason she came home earlier than she should’ve. Robin Hood only let her go because he knew she’d just run back home to you when his back was turned,”

“Axel, go patrol the border along Grimm territory. I suspect Hansel and Gretel are preparing for an attack,” He tried to switch the subject to get Axel out of his office, and Fuka out of his mind. 

“Boss, Do you know how much time she’s spent crying for you? She’s beginning to doubt that you shooting her was an accident because you won’t see her! You can’t even be bothered to send a letter or a message through Kyrie or I,” It was rare for Axel to get so worked up. His face was reddened with anger, fists banged on Caramia’s desk loud enough to shock him to attention.

“That’s an order Axel,” He barked in his face.

“You’re the only one she cares for, do you know how much it hurts to see her suffer like this?” Caramia shot up from his chair, grabbing the collar of Axel’s white button up. With white knuckles, he slammed him against the wall hard enough to cause a few books to fall from the nearby shelf. He paid no mind to how the clattered to the floor, instead getting as close to Axel’s face as he possibly could.

“You don’t think I want to see her? To hold her, cry for her, and bandage her wound myself? You think I’m not suffering too!?” Hot tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall. This only added to his frustration, he was the don, he couldn’t be so weak as to cry in front of his caporegime. 

“Just go see her, that would solve everything. You’re making this more complicated than it needs to be,”

“You wouldn’t understand,” He let go of Axel, crashing his fist into the wall beside him. His anger was getting to him these days. Didn’t he just have this same confrontation with Kyrie a few days ago? His face turned towards the ground, trying to hide his miserable expression, he sighed. “Leave. Now,” Axel silently left the room, letting the door slam behind him. Caramia however, did not move from his spot. He just watched as the small drops pooled at his feet, wishing that his tears would fill the room and drown him. He didn’t even deserve to live at this point. 

Fuka awoke tucked into her bed, the lights off, and moonlight filtering through the thin curtains. Just how long had she been sleeping? How did she end up here? Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she faintly remembered Axel carrying her home. She must’ve passed out along the way. She wasn’t surprised though, she knew herself she was in no condition to be walking all the way home, or truthfully to even be walking around at all. But she had resolved to push her limits, she had to. For Caramia’s sake. From what she had heard from Kyrie and Axel, he was blaming himself entirely, and that’s why he refused to see her at all. Her heart ached for him, and she knew she couldn’t continue resting while he was beating himself up. Slowly, she pulled herself up from under the sheets, trying not to agitate her injury. She seethed at the pain that shot through her regardless. Mustering over to the vanity, she combed her fingers through her hair, just enough to rid herself of bed head. She didn’t have enough energy to bother with properly fixing her hair. Besides, it’s not like Caramia didn’t suffer from horribly frazzled hair either. Slipping on a nearby pair of slippers, she hobbled to the door, pushing it open. The night breeze felt cool on her heated skin, it was refreshing after being holed up in Sherwood Clinic for a few days. The night was clear, and she thanked the heavens for that. Moonlight and stars faintly lit her path into the manor. Fuka pressed her palm to the wound, hoping the heat and support would ease the pain that greeted her with every agonizing step. She was a little shocked there was no one patrolling the garden at this time. Wait, just what time was it? She hadn’t bothered to check before she left her cabin, and if she went back now, she wasn’t sure she could make the trip back to the manor without collapsing in a bed of flowers. Sighing, she braced herself for what face her next. 

Stairs. She’d been thankful she hadn’t needed to meet any thus far, and it was only a few, but she could hardly manage more than shuffling her feet on flat ground. Pressing her palm deeper into the bandage, she took a hesitant step. Feeling her ankle roll to the side, she fell to the concrete of the steps. She let out a yelp as her knee collided with the edge. Gripping the railing beside her, she hauled herself off the ground. Crimson flowed from broken skin, trickling down her leg. She ignored it, the pain of a scrape was nothing to compared to the hole in her abdomen. Each step hurt, but she pressed on, reminding herself that she had to see Caramia, this was all for him, and it’d be worth it. 

Fuka braced herself against the burgundy walls, finding it easier to keep her footing if she had a solid surface to lean on. She didn’t have much farther to go, but it seemed as though she’d been walking forever. With her current state, she suspected it was taking more than double the time it would normally take to reach his room. 

A figure turned the corner at the far end of the hall, and stopped at the sight of her, bloodied and leaning against the wall to avoid crumbling to the ground. 

“F-Fuka!” His voice called out, rushing down the hall in a panic.

It was him. Finally, she could see his face again. She shifted her weight, trying to move into a run so she could meet him halfway, even if it was only a few seconds sooner, she could meet him. Black spots began to form in her vision,and the pain shot through her body again. Her knees were giving out.  _ “I pushed myself too far, didn’t I?” _ Fuka thought as she felt herself fall.

Caramia’s arms wrapped around her before she could collide with the ground, pressing her closely to himself.

“Fuka, what are you thinking!?” He blurted, before picking her up and carrying her into his nearby room. It was quicker than taking her back to her own place. He placed her on his bed, before hiking her shirt up to her ribs in a panic. “You opened your wound again, why the hell were you walking around?” Caramia began to work quickly, pulling out a first aid kit from his bedside drawer. “I’m going to have to remove your bandages and see how much damage you’ve done,” Not wishing to move her any further, he pulled a pair of silver scissors from the kit, carefully slicing at the gauze. The metal felt cool to the touch on her skin. 

“I...I wanted to see you,” She admitted in a weak voice. “You wouldn’t come to me, so I thought I’d come to you,” He sighed at her answer, stopping to rub his eyes. 

“So it’s my fault you’re hurt again… God, I really do nothing but harm you,” Removing the cloth over her wound, he was thankful to see she’d only pulled out one stitch. It wasn’t bad enough he’d have to take her back to Robin Hood, but it still wouldn’t help her healing. “You’re lucky this wasn’t worse. I’ll disinfect it again, clean up the blood, and rebandage it, okay?”

“If you only hurt me, you wouldn’t be doing this right now,” Fuka brought the conversation back to his quip.

“It’s my job to, I’m the reason you’re hurt,”

“It wasn’t your fault,”

“Don’t say that. I pulled the trigger. I refused to see you. This is all my fault,” He apologized as she winced at the sting of peroxide on her wounds. It bubbled and fizzed unpleasantly. “You even scraped your knee, really, you’re a handful,”

“This… Was my own fault. I didn’t listen and stay home like you ordered me to. I didn’t listen to Dr. Crow when he ordered bed rest. Please don’t blame yourself for something I did to myself,”

“Please Fuka, just let me take responsibility,” Pressing a clean, sterilized piece of cotton on her wound, he began to wrap the gauze around her torso, carefully lifting her only as much as he needed to pass the gauze underneath her.

“If you’re going to take responsibility, you should take it by making me happy,” The bold statement that slipped out surprised even her. If he wanted to make amends, he could make everything up to her by pouring it into their relationship. He could take her to bookstores, give her his attention, continue to teach her how to cook… It would be better than hiding from her because he felt so miserable.

“I… I can’t make you happy signorina,” Fuka reached her hand to touch his cheek, wiping away a stray tear with delicate fingers. 

“I’m happy being next to you. Right now, I’m happy that you’re caring for me,” Her warm smile, her innocence, her forgiveness, it was enough to make him burst. “I think I’m the one that should decide if you make me happy or not, not you,” 

“I really...I don’t deserve you,” He sobbed, gripping her hand. She was the one person he couldn’t hold himself together in front of, and he both hated and loved it. She opened him up to sides he would rather repress, sides of himself even he didn’t know. “I’m so sorry Fuka… I’m sorry for everything,” She hastily tried to wipe the onslaught of tears from his face, not wishing to see him cry. It hurt her just as much as it hurt him. 

“I forgive you Caramia, I love you after all,”

“I...I love you Fuka, I really do,” He tangled his fingers in her hair, leaning over her figure, he pressed his lips gently to hers.

“I’ve missed you so much,” She could feel tears welling in her own eyes. She always was a crybaby.

“I’ve missed you too signorina,” He continued to pepper her face with kisses, overwhelmed with affection for her. “I promise you, I won’t hurt you like this again,” 

“I trust you,” With those three words, Caramia was confident that she had forgiven him, and was giving him the chance to be better, not that she truly expected anything from him. If anything, it was her recognizing his own resolve to be better, to shape himself into someone who could care for and protect Fuka properly. 

“Thank you... Ah, I should probably finish bandaging you up. I guess I left your knee…” Reaching back for the first aid kit, he pulled out a fairly large bandaid. Perhaps a little overkill for the scrape she’d received. He gently placed it on the affected area. “There, all better!”

“I think you forgot something…” Fuka trailed off, teasing him.

“Hm? What was it? I don’t think I forgot anything… I do this stuff all the time for Axel you know,”

“You didn’t kiss it better,”

With a smirk Caramia knelt down to gingerly kiss the top of her knee. She laughed weakly at the action.

“Better now?”

“Much, but I’d still like another kiss for the gunshot wound,”

“Fine, but I’m not risking anything by kissing the bandaging I just finished there, you still have stitches and I’d rather you not open another one,”

“How about on the lips then?”

“That...I can oblige, signorina,"


End file.
